


Where He Left Off

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: AU, Absent Parents, Also mob and majority of the characters are over eighteen, Angst, Character Death, Clones, Dad reigen, Gen, Hanazwa And Shou are 16, Idk I’ll add more tags as the story keeps goin, Loss, Maternal Instinct, Mecha Au, Multi, brother issues, introspective, lots of character studies, some out of character moments I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been four years since Shegio Kagayama has been killed in a battle against the Angels. At fourteen he was deemed one of the most talented EVA pilots in the eastern hemisphere, one of first to ever be put in an Eva. This is all fine and dandy except now Ritsu must uphold said expectations that were placed there by his brother. As the race to prevent the extinction by third impact rages on the young boy has to face his unresolved issues towards his brothers death as he is expected to continue where his predecessor left off.





	Where He Left Off

 

 

Shegio Kageyama was seventeen years old when he died, still a boy yet to become a man. Today was the fourth anniversary of his death actually, Reigen realized as he drove closer and closer to the train station. As he kept his eyes on the abandoned city streets, his anxiety spiking as the alarms continued to go off throughout the ruins. The Angels probably wouldn’t be near the heart of the city for another hour but it still caused the man a storm of anxiety brewing in his stomach. The man rubbed the steering wheel anxiously, eyes quickly turning to the young woman in the passenger seat.

 

“Hey, keep your eyes on the road.” Tsubomi jabbed, legs crossed and phone at her ear. “I don’t like your beady eyes staring in my general direction.”

Nervous hands quickly gripped the wheel in anger, Reigen snapped his eyes to the road. Letting out a little “tch” as he did so.

“Yeesh, I don’t remember you being so cold Takane. If I remember correctly I thought you considered me as family.” A hand reached over and flicked annoyingly at the young woman’s ear, the recipient of the teasing screeching with annoyance at the sudden distraction. “-Of course being family; I must find some way to be bothersome. Thank you so much for reminding me of my duties as an honorary uncle.”

 

The young woman quickly started punching the older mans shoulder, quickly shutting her flip phone closed as the two started laughing at the small banter that had just erupted between them. As Reigen raised his one free hand up in surrender Tsubomi quickly relaxed, It had been so long since they’ve been like this. Both adults had been relieved of the tension that was heavy in the atmosphere of the car, before what was thick and uncomfortable was now loose and familiar. The Woman rested an arm on the car door, face twisting from familiarity back to distant. Reigens mood quickly followed, eyes staring back on the roads and bent street signs that littered the sidewalks. The alarms kept blaring, warning lights blinking with yellows that screamed of the dangers to soon come. A sigh escaped Tsubomi, face resting against her leaning arm.

 

“Do you think he’ll actually come?” The girl inquired, eyes Turing to the older man.

The man gave a quick shrug, eyes still focused on the road. “He may or may not come, I highly doubt it but then again he might be an enigma just like his brother was.”

 

Tsubomi could only give a pained look as she registered the words just spoken aloud, quickly turning her head out towards the window instead of responding.

 

“Although Shegio could never be defeated in that department,” Reigen continues, quickly gripping the steering wheel again. Face scrunching in regret as his mind brought back those pained memories. “-kid was farthest from normal than anyone else could ever be.”

 

The rest of the car ride was filled with deathly silence, the air returning to an uncomfortable state. The thick veil of melancholy seemed cloud both minds, both unable to say anything more. As the car pulled in to the area pickup, the two quickly jumped out of the car. Ready to get on with this uncomfortable day. Tsubomi simply leaned against the car door, already opening her phone back open with a swift motion of her wrist. Reigen leaned against the trunk of the car, wrist watch quickly pulled out in front of him. The train should have arrived already, so where was this kid?

**Author's Note:**

> The character dynamic of Reigen with all the pilots is fatherly I’m (not) sorry.
> 
> Also Reigen and Tsubomi = Misato in this AU. 
> 
> Ritsu and Shou= Shinji 
> 
> Mob = Shinji’s mother and Rei
> 
> Hanazawa = Asuka
> 
> This is purely out of fun and I’m  
> still trying to figure some kinks out in the story so hopefully I’ll be able to figure this out.


End file.
